headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead 84
"No Way Out (Part 5)" is the story title to the 84th issue of The Walking Dead comic book series published by Image Comics under its Skybound Entertainment imprint. It is the fifth and final chapter in the "No Way Out" storyline. The story was written by series creator Robert Kirkman and illustrated by Charlie Adlard. Adlard also provided the cover art illustration for this issue. Cliff Rathburn provides gray tone coloring accents to this black and white issue and the lettering is done by Rus Wooton. The story is edited by Sina Grace. This issue shipped with an April, 2011 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Rick Grimes rushes to his house with his son, Carl Grimes, who had been accidentally shot in the eye by Douglas Monroe. He cries out that Carl is all he has left, and Denise Cloyd instructs him to bring Carl onto the bed. Denise says she'll have to use all electricity and lights, which will attract the zombies' attention but she promises to do everything she can. Rick says he will drive the zombies back, and tells her to not allow Carl to succumb to his wound. Rick rushes out and begins eliminating zombies with his axe. Outside the fences, Andrea is walking with Spencer Monroe. Andrea wonders what they're doing, and Spencer marvels that the main group is shooting weapons. Andrea says they have to keep moving. She says they should meet Glenn and Heath, and tells Spencer to calm down, and that "roamers" can't get him. Spencer states he's not used to this and Andrea commiserates. They meet Glenn and Heath, and they attempt to lure the zombies away, but Andrea states the gunshots will draw more of them to the main group. Glenn agrees, and believes he and Heath have drawn more of them away than Andrea and Spencer did. Andrea agrees, and they witness zombies approaching them. Glenn mentions that if they shoot them, more zombies may arrive. Andrea doesn't know what happened within the walls, but isn't very keen to attempt it. She says they'll have to put more distance between the zombies and themselves, so they can talk better. Outside, Rick is saved from a roamer by Michonne. She questions if Carl is okay, and Rick informs her he has to be. Meanwhile, Denise is nervous and talks to herself and tries to force the bleeding to stop. Abraham and Rosita discover Rick and Michonne and they want to go help them. Aaron, Eric, Eugene Porter, Nicholas, and Gabriel Stokes, with some pep talk from Eugene, are accompanying them. Holly jumps off the roof where she has been staying. Abraham Ford steps out of his house, and yells at the undead to come after him. Exhausted, Rick is happy to see him, and Maggie Greene is hiding in her house and goes to look. Eugene forces Gabriel to fight, and for the first time, he does so. Everyone is sweating and hacking the zombies to death, and Rick can't believe they finally have a strategy that works. Abraham tells Eugene he can take a break, but he wants to be part of the killing. Rick is thinking of Carl, and Michonne tells him to focus on that. Andrea's group shows up from the roof. Rick's group kills all of the zombies, but more are still showing up. Rick tells Abraham to take a breath and continue killing, when they show up. Abraham asks what they do after that, and Rick tells him they'll rebuild the fences, and continue living. Rick says he must go watch Carl. Everyone accepts, and continues killing the zombies. More people are showing up to assist in the killing. Andrea and the others can't believe they cleaned up the whole Safe-Zone. Lastly, Rick is seen talking to Carl about how the zombies are now a manageable threat. He sees the mistakes he has made, how he got Jessie and Ron killed by fleeing, and he tells him how they can rebuild the fences, and add some traps and mazes so they can't come near very easily. He says they'll train people to fight better. Rick thought that they had lost hope, and asks Carl to live so he can show him this new world. Appearances Featured characters * Abraham Ford * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Denise Cloyd * Glenn * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Rick Grimes Supporting characters * Eugene Porter * Gabriel Stokes * Rosita Espinosa * Spencer Monroe Minor characters * Aaron * Eric * Heath * Holly * Nicholas * Sophia Organizations * None Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Virginia :* Alexandria :* Alexandria Safe-Zone Items * Hatchet * Katana Vehicles * None Notes & Trivia * ''The Walking Dead'' was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore. * This issue shipped to retailers on April 27th, 2011. * This issue had an estimated sales rank of $31,390. * This issue went to a second printing with a June, 2011 cover date. * This issue is reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 14: No Way Out trade paperback. It is also reprinted in the ''The Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 4 hardcover collection, ''The Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume Two hardcover collection, and the Walking Dead, Book Seven hardcover collection. * This issue is partially adapted in the second half of the "No Way Out" episode from season six of The Walking Dead. See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Walking Dead Vol 1 Category:2011 comic book issues Category:Robert Kirkman/Writer Category:Charlie Adlard/Penciler Category:Charlie Adlard/Inker Category:Rus Wooton/Letterer Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover artist Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover inker Category:Cliff Rathburn/Cover colorist Category:Cliff Rathburn/Colorist Category:Sina Grace/Editor